Lencería
by Harumaki03
Summary: Era la primera y probablemente última vez que ella se embarcaría en vestir una ropa tan poco pudorosa como aquella, pero admitía que la reacción del pelirrojo había valido la pena y el esfuerzo. (Shokugeki OTPWeek 2018 Day #5: Firsts/Sexy).


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

 **"Lencería"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Era la primera y probablemente última vez que ella se embarcaría en vestir una ropa tan poco pudorosa como aquella, pero admitía que la reacción del pelirrojo había valido la pena y el esfuerzo.

 **Nota:** En su momento, este escrito era para el **Kinktober 2017** pero nunca encontré el momento de compartirlo y después de algunos arreglos, lo comparto para la entrada del día #5 de la **Shokugeki OTPWeek 2018** :D.

 **Prompts:** _Día 5 (Febrero 15): Primeras veces/Sexy (Firsts/Sexy)_.

* * *

Había sido un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Alice, ¿quién más sino le compraría algo tan _escandaloso?_

— _Te aseguro que cuando lo uses, Sōma-kun no sabrá dónde mirar primero_ —y había reído maliciosamente, provocando en ese entonces que un sonrojo explosivo cubriese su rostro.

Eso había sido meses atrás y se había jurado que jamás, _jamás_ usaría esa prenda. Así qué, ¿porqué ahora se encontraba luchando con el cordón del _estúpido_ corsé?

Porque quería sorprender al susodicho " _Sōma-kun_ ". Él había hecho un comentario al aire cuando habían salido hacer unas compras semanas atrás de que estaba seguro a ella le luciría ese tipo de lencería, luego de haberse quedado mirando muy concentrado un conjunto frente a una tienda.

Claro está, el comentario había suscitado un montón de otros comentarios alarmados por parte de ella y carcajadas por su reacción por parte de él.

Y aquí se encontraba, luchando por no terminar rompiendo la lencería. Definitivamente lo más fácil había sido colocarse el tanga y las medias. El material era de malla suave y bordada, en color negro. El bordado era de flores y el material era suave en contacto con su piel.

 _Al menos no se sentía como algo de mala calidad._

Habiendo por fin atado el cordón del corsé lo mejor que pudo, se examinó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenían en el baño y se sorprendió.

Lucía realmente distinta. Con su cabello atado en un pequeño moño desaliñado, del cual algunos mechones escapaban y enmarcaban sus facciones. Su rostro estaba libre de maquillaje, pero sus mejillas tenían un suave rubor natural y sus labios parecían un poco más rosáceos debido a que los había mordido durante su exasperante tarea.

Los tirantes del corsé que iban enlazados a las medias estaban firmemente sujetos, su escote era bastante pronunciado y el corsé realzaba el nacimiento de sus pecho aunque no daba la sensación de que estos se fueran a salir o similar.

Todo se ajustaba donde debía, sin resultar vulgar. Pasó su lengua por sus labios resecos e inhaló profundamente. Bueno, ya era momento de salir.

 **-/-/-**

Sōma estaba sentado en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el cabecero mientras releía un libro de técnicas variadas de cocina que Erina le había regalado tiempo atrás.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, alzó la vista de la lectura y giró la cabeza hacia el espacio de ella en la cama, vacío. Ya tenía bastante rato en el baño, ¿se habría dormido en la tina?

Estaba debatiendo si ponerse de pie e ir a mirar o quedarse y esperar cinco minutos más cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, atrayendo su mirada inmediatamente.

Fue a preguntarle qué le había tomado tanto, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. Su pulso se aceleró y sus ojos examinaba la figura femenina como si quisiera grabarla a fuego en su memoria.

—¿Qué es esto…? —musitó, atónito. Dejó como pudo el libro sobre su mesita de noche y se puso de rodillas en la cama, haciéndole señas de que se acercará.

Erina sentía su corazón latir en su garganta pero se acercó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo hasta los pies de la cama. En medio de su nerviosismo pudo notar como el pecho de Sōma subía y bajaba rápidamente, también notaba su pulso latiendo en su cuello y cómo sus dorados ojos se habían dilatado, escaneándola.

Él se acercó, aún de rodillas, hasta los pies de la cama y la miró de arriba abajo, sus ojos dorados parecían oro líquido.

—¿S-satisfecho? —Sōma alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los amatistas de ella, los cuales brillaban en una enternecedora mezcla de pena y expectativa. ¿ _Satisfecho_ , decía? Volvió a examinar con lentitud la piel de sus hombros a la vista, su cuello de cisne, su escote, sus generosos pechos resguardados en la tela del corsé como un regalo listo para ser abierto, la piel de su abdomen cubierto por esa malla y bordado de flores que sólo incrementaba las ganas de querer quitárselo.

La pequeña porción de piel suave y cremosa de su vientre que el corsé ya no cubría y entonces llegaba esa tanga negra, sus muslos y esbeltas piernas cubiertas por unas medias a juego.

Su respiración se había vuelto pesada y sus manos picaban por querer acariciar la piel a la vista, pero más por quitarle con lentitud aquellas piezas que solo la hacían ver más apetecible. Y sí, tampoco podía negar que su ropa interior se había vuelto _repentinamente_ apretada.

Alli, de pie vestida para provocarle un infarto y con aquellos ojos que le miraban mezcla de inocencia, curiosidad y deseo, no pudo evitar pensar que era una especie de…

—Diosa —murmuró con suavidad, haciéndola sentir un retortijón placentero en su estómago ante su tono ronco y apasionado.

—¿Qué cosas estás diciendo, idiota? —espetó, y el sonrojo de sus mejillas se extendió por su cuello, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo realzar aún más su generoso escote.

Sōma trago en seco y sus ojos embebieron su figura. Se relamió los labios y extendió su mano para cubrir con la misma parte del cuello femenino, percibiendo el frenesí de su pulso.

—Se siente como que he recibido un regalo de navidad adelantado —ella soltó un bufido leve antes de ser atraída por la mano de él, hasta que sus labios colisionaron en un beso.

Le gustaba la mirada que le había dedicado, la forma en que sus ojos parecían devorarla poco a poco, como todas las señales de su agitación eran visibles _(su respiración entrecortada, la forma en que apretaba sus labios y su lengua acariciaba los mismos, como sus manos y dedos parecían temblar en anticipación)_.

La hacia sentir única. Especial. No podía creer que al final se había rendido en usar por vez primera _(y probablemente única)_ tan escandalosa ropa por el plebeyo de Yukihira Sōma.

El pelirrojo besaba el cuello femenino, bajando poco a poco hasta el escote, haciendo que las rodillas de Erina temblaran.

—Sabía que está clase de ropa te quedaría bien —susurró contra la piel de su pecho, empezando a desperdigar suaves besos, subiendo hacia su clavícula para regresar a su cuello.

—N-no lo hice por ti —emitió un gemido ahogado cuando él mordió con algo de fuerza la piel sensible de su cuello y su mano se había deslizado hasta acariciar su monte de Venus por encima de la ropa.

—Te demostraré cuan agradecido estoy por tu duro trabajo, _ojou-sama_ —fue la réplica de él, con su voz ronca y profunda, antes de subirla en la cama y cumplir con su palabra.

 **—Fin—**

Cuando escribí esto, note que soy pésima pero que pésima describiendo esa clase de ropa, igual lo note al corregir y editar: no volver a escribir de estas cosas, anotado xD.

Como mencioné más arriba, este escrito iba a ser parte de una colección del Kinktober 2017, pero por cosas de la vida, nunca encontré el momento de compartirlo (se encoge de hombros), al menos he podido quitarle algo de polvo y usarlo para la Shokugeki OTP Week 2018, haha.

Espero que este fallido intento de primera vez usando ropa demasiado sexy sea de su agrado, lol. Yo no creo hacer otro intento de este tipo en un buen rato, hahaha.

 **Perteneciente** a _Shokugeki OTP Week 2018 Day #5: Firsts/Sexy._

 **Escrito:** _ **Octubre 8, 2017.**_

 **Re-editado:** _ **Febrero 16, 2018.**_


End file.
